This disclosure relates to a method and system for two dimensional sediment particle shape characterization based on a borehole image.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as an admission of any kind.
Wells are generally drilled into a surface (land-based) location or ocean bed to recover natural deposits of oil and natural gas, as well as other natural resources that are trapped in geological formations. A well may be drilled using a drill bit attached to the lower end of a “drill string,” which includes a drill-pipe, a bottom hole assembly, and other components that facilitate turning the drill bit to create a borehole. For oil and gas exploration and/or monitoring, it may be desirable to obtain information about the subsurface formations that are penetrated by a borehole for analysis. For example, sediment particle shape analysis may provide fundamental information for hydrodynamic condition and depositional environment interpretation. The spiral distribution of sediment particles provides useful information on reservoir quality evaluation. Some processes of sediment particle shape analysis may be performed via lab testing on rock samples from cores. Such processes may be inefficient and/or costly due to retrieval and transportation of the core sample, analysis of the core sample, or the like.